My Sweet Angel
by Kuestell
Summary: Dark y Krad una noche compartiendo mas de lo que alguno esperaba


Etto… bueno es la primera vez que respondo a un desafió, no se exactamente si esto aplica mas o menos a las ideas de Amenita-Chan quien fue que dijo que quería algo entre Dark y Krad de DN Ángel, muy Dulce y Romántico…así que…aquí esta lo que yo puedo hacer al respecto

Siempre era lo mismo…pelear entre ellos, tratar de sellarse, imprimir en cada gesto el desprecio por el otro..La noche cubriéndose de plumas blancas y negras un baile continuo donde ninguno se dejaba llevar enteramente, después el círculo se cerraba como siempre, cada una quedaba guardado dentro de su actual recipiente y palabras y plumas y bailes desaparecían por un tiempo indefinido….

Aquella noche en particular Dark se había manifestado sin ninguna tarea en especial por cumplir, no había esa jornada obra de arte para robar, ni pintura, ni escultura, ni collar alguno que labrara en su mente un objetivo próximo, sus alas negras adornaban su espalda de manera desafiante, sus ojos hurgaban en la espesura de la oscuridad sin saber exactamente que buscaba… se sentía extraño, vació, ajeno, su vida ya no era tal, trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto pero la verdad era que se había transformado en una especie de instrumento alguien que debía salvar el día y después regresar a su caja de Pandora…con un suspiro cambio el curso de su vuelo alejándose de las luces, le molestaban, le daban la sensación de que el desaparecería en cualquier momento tal como su nombre sucumbía ante cualquier luminosidad..Dark...Dark solo quería sentirse tranquilo un instante, volver a encontrar la razón por la que seguía con aquello día tras día, batiendo con ferocidad sus alas contra el frió viento miro por fin un lugar que parecía adecuado para pasar un instante a solas, uno de esos lugares donde no hay luces, uno de esos lugares que parecen tan ordinarios que simplemente aquello lo volvía especial…descendió con tranquilidad, con elegancia como le gustaba hacerlo tal vez no para lucirse ante alguien si no simplemente por que así era el, cada gesto un poema completo….

-Bien…solo seremos tu y yo ¿cierto?- miro a la luna como si esta fuera a contestarle con alguna sonrisa en cualquier momento, miro lo que le rodeaba, una especie de llanura pequeña con suave pasto cerca de un acantilado en el que había aterrizado solo rodeado por verdes árboles centinelas que cuidarían su privacidad dio un par de pasos, giro sobre si mismo y simplemente se sentó en aquel lugar, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada así se sentía cómodo…solo, con el mismo y la luna por testigo de que Dark seguía existiendo, de que Dark era mas que una leyenda, mas que susurros en la noche. No supo con claridad cuanto tiempo estuvo en silencio completo escuchando sus propios pensamientos y perdiendo la cuenta una y otra vez de la cantidad de estrellas que le guiñaban coquetas sobre las nubes...lo que si supo fue que en medio de aquel conteo una voz llamo su atención, una voz que susurraba bajito como si hiciera una especie de reto a ser escuchada, no entendía las palabras pero los agudos y graves de aquella voz le parecieron familiares, se puso en pie y estaba por seguir el sendero que la voz le guiaba cuando se detuvo en su lugar, no hubo necesidad de buscar de donde provenía tan misterioso sonido por que dueño de aquellas cuerdas vocales salio de entre los árboles y matorrales directo hacia el como si de una ilusión se tratara…. Dark se tenso, no supo como reaccionar ante aquello, se espero cualquier cosa menos aquello...Krad el hermoso ángel de gélida mirada y alas blancas caminaba hacia el con una avecilla en las mano a la que susurraba cosas incomprensibles para el moreno Dark abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin encontrar exactamente que decir.

-Deja de mirarme así quieres…no soy una ilusión, soy tan real como tu- Krad levanto la mano en la que llevaba a la avecilla dejándola volar libre lejos del par después con tranquilidad se sentó justo en el lugar donde Dark había estado.

-¿Que pasa? Vas a atacarme…hazlo yo no tengo inconveniente en pelear contigo de nuevo, solo me parece que la noche es demasiado linda para estropearla con algo así…- el ángel de las alas blancas parecía algo taciturno y nostálgico aquella noche…

Dark se encontró de nuevo sin saber que hacer...aquello no era normal, la actitud de su antagonista era demasiado extraña para actuar al respecto, así que sin saber que decir ni que hacer y desconociendo también por que simplemente no se iba de ahí, se sentó al lado del recién llegado…una brisa levanto el flequillo del rubio y acaricio de paso la mejilla de Dark…era curioso, estar en silencio y sentirse cómodo aun cuando la persona a su lado era la que menos se esperaba, entonces fue de nuevo el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

-Dark…sabias que la oscuridad tiene mas significado del que creemos?...- el moreno no respondió, arqueo una ceja por la sencilla razón de que era lo mas adecuado en aquella situación.

-de verdad…mira, en la luz la gente se siente tranquila, es curioso pero cuando todos te ven es cuando mas quieres esconderte la gente se pone mascaras y actúan como alguien que en realidad no son...en cuanto a la oscuridad…si es verdad que da un poco de miedo, pero en la oscuridad cuando creemos que nadie nos ve es entonces cuando nuestra verdadera esencia surge, es cuando te quitas la coraza bajo la que te ocultas y nos mostramos al mundo tal cual somos, ¿curioso no? La oscuridad esconde mas pureza que la luz…por eso es necesario...es sin tener palabra mejor para describirla un consuelo…un consuelo que todos necesitamos que y que nadie quiere aceptar…- termino su frase con un suspiro mientras con suavidad tomaba un poco de pasto suelto, lo contemplaba en la palma de su mano y de nuevo una suave brisa se lo quitaba.

-¿a que viene todo esto..?- Dark abrió la boca al fin, había guardado silencio un instante contemplando sin mirar el adusto perfil de los suaves rasgos de Krad, el rubio le contesto encogiendo se de hombros y con una vaga sonrisa, mas silencio cayo sobre ellos…..

-¿que hacías con esa avecilla…? – de nuevo Dark, repentinamente quería seguir escuchando la voz de su compañero, tal vez solo era una manera de huir a la soledad.

-nada en especial…charlaba…- un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas, como si Krad esperara escuchar la risa de Dark en cualquier momento, pero esta nunca apareció, el rubio volteo curioso. -¿no vas a decir nada?-

-podría decirte que estas loco pero eso es algo que ya sabes…- una sonrisa amigable salio de la oscuridad y fue recibida por una suave risa de la luz...otro breve silencio siguió marcando el ritmo de aquel dialogo.

-ya no quiero esconderme…- aquella declaración tomo por sorpresa a Dark, el silencio había sido mas prolongado en esta ocasión y había estado casi seguro de que duraría hasta que alguno de los decidiera marcharse.

-quiero…ser realmente quien soy….quiero dejar de fingir en medio de esta supuesta guerra que tenemos tu y yo…quiero ser libre, dentro de la oscuridad, Dark…- de pronto el rubio parecía algo agitado, se giro hacia su compañero y lo miro ansioso antes de continuar –Dark…yo, yo no te odio, yo solo quiero...- pero jamás pudo la luz decir lo que quería por que entonces la oscuridad tapo su boca con una mano.

-No lo digas, ya no digas nada, cállate si no quieres que en realidad ambos perdamos el rumbo- Dark clavo su mirada seria en Krad retiro la mano con cuidado deslizándola para poder acariciar la mejilla del hombre que tenia frente a el, Krad bajo la vista sin apartarse del contacto, fue Dark quien volvió a hablar.

-Fingir y seguir caminos marcados es lo que ambos debemos hacer… desde el principio siempre opuestos- cada palabra se mantuvo en el aire un instante, sin marcar ni un principio ni un final…¿cuando había comenzado esa atracción? Era algo que ninguno de los dos sabia y ¿Cuándo la atracción se había convertido en algo tan monstruoso como para llamar amor? Tampoco lo sabían…pero ahí estaban, de nuevo y después de callarlo durante años hablándolo de nuevo, sin hablar en realidad, Dark estaba por retirar su mano cuando otra marcada como fina porcelana lo detuvo, Krad le tomaba con cuidado por la muñeca y acercaba la piel a su boca para besar con adoración aquella extremidad.

-No te vayas todavía…quédate un poco mas…¿si?... déjame recordarte por que la oscuridad debe seguir día a día…déjame…- pero una vez mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas esta vez por un par de labios suaves que se amoldaron con cuidado y perfecta simetría a los suyos, esta vez no surgieron mas palabras poco a poco Dark empujo a su acompañante al suelo, siempre con cuidado como si dejara una copa de cristal con cuidado en la mano de algún desconocido, escucho su nombre una vez mas cuando dio un descanso a aquella calida cavidad, pero no hizo caso, marco poco a poco un camino desde aquellos deseables labios hasta el fino y blanco cuello, mientras que sus manos ágiles y prontas se deslizaban como humedad bajo la prenda superior del ángel blanco, un ligero sonido placentero salio de los labios de Krad mientras su espalda se arqueaba deliciosamente ante el toque de la oscuridad sobre el…la noche dejo de respirar para no interrumpir, la luna se oculto tímida de mirar mas de lo que debía y las estrellas fueron las únicas que quisieron alumbrar el camino de dos almas enamoradas, de un momento a otro las prendas estaban fuera de juego, la piel de uno chocaba con la de otro, ambas ardientes y deseosas, hidratando con su sudor la suave alfombra verde que sostenía sus pasiones, el pecho de Krad golpeaba con fuerza el de su compañero, como si su brioso corazón quisiera instalarse en el pecho de Dark…evasivamente enredo sus largos dedos en las hebras oscuras cuando Dark paseo la lengua con sumisión sobre su abdomen y la dejo entrar libremente en su ombligo…la respiración siguió agitándose y las voces quebrándose cuando Dark al fin tomo en su boca el despierto falo de su amante, subiendo y bajando sobre el, sorbiendo el intimo sabor y acariciando la punta con su húmeda lengua de vez en cuando consiguiendo un suave vaivén en las caderas del hermoso ángel blanco, la oscuridad siguió colmando a la luz de sus lascivas caricias, haciéndola rendirse a sus pies, llamar su nombre con los ojos cerrados y mecerse de tal manera que lo burdo se tornaba deseable, fui una cerrada garganta y un espasmo violento lo que indico a las estrellas que por fin los cuerpos eran uno…Dark sobre Krad, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, uno empujando y el otro recibiendo, el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar mientas el moreno manteniendo el ritmo se inclinaba a limpiar la sangre con sus propios labios, la temperatura subió mas de lo que ambos creían posibles, vagas frases salían de la boca del rubio, Dark sentía las uñas de su compañero marcar divinos surcos en su espalda cada vez que el entraba en el estrecho espacio y un nuevo gemido escapaba a sus labios, fue una sinfonía sin nombre la que guió su ritmo hasta el final, la que decidió que el frenesí cambiara a calma y tranquilidad para tornarse de nuevo desesperado y rabioso en busca del final del viaje..Y así fue…la calidez del ángel oscuro se derramo dentro de Krad mientras este alzaba su nombre al firmamento en una promesa de amor eterno...un beso sello el pacto…se quedaron desnudos con las piernas enredadas sobre el suave pasto y bajo el frió cielo, acompasando sus respiraciones, calmando los corazones, la cabeza rubia descansado sobre el pecho del moreno…ninguno dijo nada...no sabían que decir...de nuevo se habían arrastrado a aquel mar de sensaciones y de nuevo tenían que fingir olvidar que aquello había pasado…pero Krad no dejaría que la historia terminara así, el quería cerrarla…de una manera diferente, resolver la duda de la oscuridad…

-Dark…- la voz aun ronca por la embriagues del placer.

-¿mmm?- el ángel negro peinando amorosamente con los dedos la seda rubia que Krad llamaba cabello.

-la oscuridad...debe seguir día a día...por que sin ella…la luz no tiene razón para existir…-

Un enorme significado bajo esa sencilla frase…y Dark aun sintiendo la tibieza de la piel de Krad sonriendo…agradecido…enamorado…ninguno de los dos debía olvidar…que el destino marcaría caminos y misiones…pero jamás seria dueño de sus corazones….

Y ahí esta a ver si le gusta a alguien, no quise ser muy explicita con el lemon, hoy tenia ganas de algo suavecito como esto, prometo que escribiré lemon mas detallado si alguien me lo pide, francamente no creo que se me de muy bien pero de cualquier manera GRACIAS POR LEER aah! Y no olviden los Reviews!


End file.
